gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AGE-FXBC Gundam AGE-FX Black Comet
The AGE-FXBC Gundam AGE-FX Black Comet is a gunpla mobile suit featured in Build Fighters - The Runaway. It was built and piloted by Tsukasa Akashi. It's the second in the series of Black Comet, built after the RMS-192MB ZM Black Rock. Combat Characteristics Armaments *'Beam Sabers' **One beam saber is stored in each of the AGE-FX's arm shields, but unlike the Gundam AGE-3 Normal and AGE-3 Orbital's, the sabers can only be deployed directly from the shields for rapid draw-and-strike purposes. *'C-Funnels' **Gundam AGE-FX's wireless-guided weaponry built with Shiguru Blade technology. The suit's Psycho-Follow System allows an X-Rounder pilot to release and remotely control the C-Funnels, blade-shaped remote weapons, to attack multiple enemies at once. This is similar to how Vagan suits, such as Farsia, Ghirarga and Gundam Legilis, utilize their beam bits to attack multiple enemies. The C-Funnels' movements are actually controlled by the X-Rounder pilot using the blade antenna built at the back of its head. It is presumed that the data collected by the AGE Device during the two battles against Ghirarga and later Gundam Legilis (both suits utilize remote weaponry) were used in developing this weapon system. A total of 6 large and 8 small funnels are equipped all around the suit. Usually, 2 large funnels are mounted on the Core Fighter and it can mount an additional 2 small funnels if required. The Large C-Funnels can also be re-deployed to the forearms to be used as solid blades for melee combat in situations where its traditional beam sabers are unable to cut through enemy armor. The C-Funnels also function as remote-controlled defense system to defend against enemy fire or to provide cover for allies, making it technically far superior to the shields used by earlier Gundams. The C-Funnels can also create a powerful spherical defense system around the suit. *'Stungle Rifle' **The main armament of Gundam AGE-FX. Its capabilities are far superior to the SigMaxiss Rifle in terms of attack power and firing range, while having its size drastically reduced. The rifle has two main modes: Normal Mode, where it functions as a regular beam rifle firing pink beam blasts similar to the SigMaxxis Rifle, and Charge Mode, where the side barrel parts are expanded to release a more powerful charged blue blast that can shoot right through obstacles many times larger than itself. Like the Gundam AGE-1 Normal's DODS Rifle, the Stungle Rifle has a limited amount of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time, but eventually repeated use without resupply will render the weapon useless. *'Daidal Bazooka' **This mode of the Stungle Rifle adds a large bazooka attachment, allowing AGE-FX to fire a stronger version of the Stungle Rifle Charge Mode's blue blast at a faster rate, eliminating the need to charge each shot beforehand. *'Legillis Shield' *'DODS Lancer' *'SigMaxiss Rifle' *'Black Rock Barrier' Special Equipment & Features *'AGE System' **The AGE System is the special OS for the Gundam, engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. *'Core Block System' **The Core Block System used in this suit is different from the one used in Gundam AGE-3. Instead of using the Core Fighter for docking, this version of the Core Fighter is simply attached to the back to operate the suit and serves as its main propulsion. The Core Fighter usually mounts 2 of the large C-Funnels and can additionally be mounted with 2 more small C-Funnels. *'Psycho Follow System' **The Psycho-Follow System allows the AGE-FX to keep up with its X-Rounder pilot and enables him to control the C-Funnels when they are deployed. *'FX Burst System' **A special combat mode that only AGE-FX has, it is a later addition to the suit. In this mode, the accuracy of its attacks is decreased, but its mobility is higher than before, allowing AGE-FX to single-handedly wipe out large groups of Vagan forces. Upon activating FX Burst Mode, blue-colored beam blades are emitted from all 28 C-Funnel docks spread around the frame. These beams allow the Gundam AGE-FX's close-range attack, defense as well as its speed and mobility to be drastically increased by 10 times its designated specifications. *'Black Rock Barrier' History Trivia Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters